


Charles and the Magic Wine

by DrunkardOnJunkyard



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Charles needs to go the rehab, Charpocalypse, Cherik - Freeform, Death Erik, Don't Trust ENS, Faustian Bargain, M/M, Magic, Magic Wine, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkardOnJunkyard/pseuds/DrunkardOnJunkyard
Summary: When Erik is dead, Charles plunges into despair. ENS offers to give him anything in exchange for his soul.





	Charles and the Magic Wine

After Erik died, Charles plunges into endless despair. It consumes his mind, his body, and finally, his power. Everything that used to make him Prof. X died with Erik. Charles does not seem wanting to end his self-induced suffering, somehow believing that moving on will leave Erik alone in his eternal slumber of death.

Charles drinks, lots of it. No matter how hard everyone trying to keep alcohol from him, Charles seems to always has access to it, be it the real alcohol or the bootlegged ones.

One day, Charles receives a visitor. A dark and mysterious man from faraway land. Even in his drunkenness, Charles senses that this man is up for no good. His senses are screaming dangers but his mind says that since Erik has died, there is no more danger he could get-even dead is welcomed.

The Stranger offers him everything Charles ever wants, even bringing back his dead lover, if only Charles drinks his wine.

It is a special wine, the Stranger says. The wine can grant wishes from anyone who drinks it. However, whoever finishes the last drop, his soul will belong to the Stranger.

Charles does not buy a word from a stranger standing at his door. But, his whiskey has run out. He does not feel like going to town to get his supply and no one is going to get him anything alcoholic. This Stranger has a bottle of wine on his hand.

So Charles shakes his hand and calls it a deal. Immediately after the bottle is in his possession, the Stranger disappears into the thin air. He is bewildered but believes it is the lack of alcohol is speaking.

Charles examines the bottle. It is bigger than a regular wine bottle and only slightly larger than champagne bottle. He looks at the label, an old brownish paper with the name handwritten on it, “Fleur Special”. He never sees anything like it before on any shop. Definitely home-brew wine, may be it is a bootlegging wine, Charles thinks.

He opens the bottle and releases the aroma; cool and breezy, like the scent of the sea at night-time. When he drinks it, he dives deep, surrenders himself completely. His mind takes him back to the first time he met Erik, at the sea. The wine gives him a sharp jolt on his senses, just like the first time he could sense Erik’s presence. It burned and froze him at the same time. It feels like being chop off and sewn back. Charles lost his composure, his life has been rebalance on a different scale. It makes him feels like he is dead but alive.

Charles falls on the floor. He heaves. He cries and laughs. His fingers touch his face and lingers on his lips. He does not want to get up. He wants Erik to be with him once again and he is ready to give up anything for their one and last meeting.

He hears footsteps, so familiar with the rhythm.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Erik crouching next to him.

Charles takes another sip of wine. Erik begins talking. There is nothing in particular but Charles feels angry, angry for Erik to be gone before he does. He jumps and punches. As usual, Erik takes the punching. He is on the floor, rubbing his face.

Another sip of wine and they start arguing. Charles pours all of his heart out; his anger, his loneliness, his despair, and his fears. Tears begins to form in the corner of his eyes and they begins to kiss.

Charles pours more wine into his glass and drains it quicker than he pours it.

Erik and him are making love, on the threat-bare carpet on the floor. It is rough and hungry, fuelled by longing and desperation. They scream and cry in unison.

More wine slipping into Charles’ throat.

Now, both are dancing. There is no more arguments, no more anger, only endearments. It feels like the first time they met.

Charles forgets about the glass. He starts drinking from the bottle.

This time, they are making love, gently and caring this time. Both takes time. Both are enjoying, devouring the moment.

Charles gulps more wine.

Erik and him are having dinner. Erik cooks for him. Charles likes Erik’s cooking, it tastes better than anything from the Michelin star restaurants. The dinner is perfect, not only the food is well-prepared but also everything just seems right. Erik is the ideal for him. Charles feels a deep connection between them, deeper than their love-making. It is more like the intimacy of the mind.

But then, Charles realises that the bottle is already empty. The wine is all spent.

He is screaming in frustration as everything disappears.

When the Stranger appears, Charles begs for another bottle. He promises everything. But the Stranger only smiles and takes Charles’ hand.

He says, “I see that you’ve drunk my wine and enjoyed every pleasure that it provided you. Now, it’s my turn. For your soul is mine and mine for eternity. Charles Xavier, I always want you. I’ll have you, even when you’re so broken and helpless.”

**END**


End file.
